¿Qué ves al mirar?
by Hajime-Chan
Summary: Naruto se sorprendió cuado, los pasos de Sasuke los habían llevado al parque de Konoha, donde las bancas, vacías, habían comenzado a mojarse debido a las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado a caer -Shonen Ai-


**I **Mi primer fic de Naruto ;O;! Me han quedado un poco OOC xD pero ni modo o.òU es algo.  
**II** Shonen ai, no pasa de eso, estan advertidos  
**III** _Enjoy! _

**¿Qué vez al mirar...**

"¡Es-Espera! " gimió el rubio siguiendo desde atrás, y tropezando con sus propios pies de vez en cuando debido a los rápidos pasos del moreno, que le había cogido la mano desprevenidamente y lo había obligado a seguirlo. Sintió una leve presión sobre su blanca mano por parte del Uchiha y miro hacia en frente, donde un sonrojado Sasuke lo llevaba a pasos rápidos a –quien-sabe-donde.

"Solo sígueme... " escucho como murmuro con un extraño tono el moreno. Naruto, bastante fastidiado, frunció el ceño, pero se limito a seguirlo calladamente.

Naruto se sorprendió cuado, los pasos de Sasuke los habían llevado al parque de Konoha, donde las bancas, vacías, habían comenzado a mojarse debido a las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado a caer. Alzo el rostro hacia el cielo dejando que algunas gotas se deslizaran tranquilamente por su rostro, sin dejar de apretar la mano de Sasuke, quien comenzó a adentrarse en el parque.

"Joder, todas están mojadas..." murmuro el Uchiha al observar todas las bancas con leves pintitas mas oscuras, debido a las gotitas que comenzaban a caer, cada vez con mas rapidez. Miro hacia atrás, observando como Naruto miraba al cielo, y con un movimiento brusco sobre la mano del rubio, lo obligo a sentarse a su lado en una banca, levemente mojada.

Naruto se acomodo sobre la banca, mirando hacia enfrente, no quería voltear y observar a Sasuke, quién parecía tener un pequeño problema consigo mismo, debido a los pequeños gruñidos que lanzaba sobre si mismo de vez en cuando. Pero aún así lo observo. Desde hace un tiempo había comenzado a sentir la extraña necesidad de observarlo cada vez que tuviera la posibilidad. Su pálido rostro, cubierto por un poco común sonrojo, y sus labios moviéndose solos, peliando consigo mismo, su cuerpo cubierto por la típica polera azul, que se comenzaba a teñir mas oscura por la humedad, las manos moviéndose frenéticamente sobre sus piernas, sin saber si era por darse algo mas de calor, o por ese extraño estado de nerviosismo.

"Naruto... " comenzó Sasuke luego de unos segundos que pasaron muy rápidos para el rubio. " Yo..."

"Dime Sasuke... ¿Qué vez cuando miras las estrellas?"

La pregunta tomo al moreno de sorpresa. ¿En que estaba pensando Naruto? El, iba con la clara intención de una vez por toda demostrarle lo que sentía, y el le sale con aquélla pregunta. ¡Realmente...!

Realmente...

_"Veo a una grande y roja, llena de odio y rencor tal y como yo, pero veo a otra, amarilla, brillante y siempre feliz, alumbrándonos a todos por los momento oscuros..."_

"¿Que qué veo? Solo estrellas, Dobe, que mas...? " comenzó Sasuke un poco fastidiado por la interrupción del rubio, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

"¿Y cuando vez la luna y el sol?"

_"Lo apuestas que ambos son, la luna en toda su belleza, alumbrando la oscura noche, y el sol, dando vida y luz a cada día, tan apuestas, pero ambas tan dependientes la una de la otra..."_

"?Qué preguntas son esas?" grito Sasuke enfadado. Naruto no había entendido nada. ¡Nunca entendía nada! Dejo salir el aire que había contenido y apoyo la espalda en la banca, escuchando las pequeñas gotitas caer sobre el suelo de el parque, dándole un aspecto deprimente a aquel lugar siempre lleno de niños, risas y felicidad.

Pasaron por unos minutos en demasiado silencio para el gusto de Sasuke, en ese momento no quería silencio, quería el valor necesario para comenzar lo que había iniciado tan decidido a confesar. De no haber sido por Naruto...

"Sasuke... " escucho como la voz de Naruto se confundía con el golpeteo de la lluvia. Miro hacia su derecha donde el rubio había comenzado a temblar ligeramente. Se reincorporó levemente preocupado. " Yo..."

"Naruto, te quiero... " pronuncio Sasuke lo mas lentamente posible, su cara totalmente roja mirando hacia enfrente, sus brazos y piernas cruzadas, y sus labios levemente fruncidos debido a la vergüenza que lo embarcaba en ese minuto.

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa baga en el rostro, mirado, el también, hacia la misma dirección que los ojos de Sasuke estaba posados, ambos disfrutando un momento de las palabras del Uchiha acompañadas por el monótono sonido de la lluvia. El rubio poso su mano izquierda sobre la fría mano del moreno que estaba apoyada en la banca. Se sonrojo un poco ante el frió contacto, pero luego de sentir un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de Sasuke se tranquilizo.

"Yo también te quiero, baka "pronuncio Naruto delicadamente, sin mayor énfasis, simplemente, sabiendo que con eso, Sasuke entendía lo importante que era para el, y lo mucho que lo quería.

Naruto sintió como la mano de Sasuke se arrancaba de su propio calor y comenzaba a voltearse, Naruto volteo su rostro hasta encarar al Uchiha.

Sasuke cogió bruscamente a Naruto por el cuello de su chaqueta acercándolo hacia si mismo. Naruto quedo a pocos centímetros del pálido rostro de Sasuke, sintiendo su cálido aliento, contrastante con el frió, chocar contra sus labios. Naruto apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke, agarrando con fuerza la tela de su polera. Tan cerca, que podían sentir el latido del corazón del oteo.

Los labios de ambos, temblando de frió, disfrutando del calor que se traspasaban sus alientos. Sasuke se acerco hasta poder sellar sus labios con los de Naruto recorriendo lentamente su labio inferior con su lengua, no sin antes murmurar:

"Solo yo puedo llamarte Baka, Baka"

**N O X**


End file.
